Kiss on the Neck
by FashionableRaid
Summary: Emily goes to meet Clyde and her cover is almost blown, when Ian shows up. Rated M for violence and language. NOW MULTI-CHAPTER!


A/N: While I'm deciding on how many chapters to draw out Emily's amnesia in my other fic, here's a one-shot to tide you over until I update again (which will be soon I promise).

1234567

Your fairy tale couldn't get much worse  
You're a broken bride and we all know  
We can win you over,  
With just a kiss on the neck

-DAVID COOK-

Lauren Reynolds sat on the couch of the smoky hotel room, glancing at her watch for the 9th time in 5 minutes. Clyde was running really late and she'd promised Ian to have dinner with him at 6 and it was now almost 7. But she really needed to check in with Clyde because she had a situation. A BIG one. Ian and her had been having unprotected sex for a while now, ever since she'd moved into the villa. He'd proposed to her yesterday and much to her dismay told her that HE was Valhalla. And now she was pregnant. She could just hear Clyde's British annoyed tone say, "Wonderful…"

Getting rid of the child was not even an option to her anymore, but she HAD to know when she was being extracted. She was starting to show already and it had only been 4 months…

Suddenly Clyde came running in the door scaring the living daylights out of her. She had told Ian she was making a deal and so to that note, a bag of fully loaded AK's were at her feet and she almost managed to pull one out before she noticed who it was.

"Clyde what the fuck? I've been waiting for over an hour!"

"Yeah, uh, traffic darling." He said flippantly, waving a hand dismissively.

"Clyde what's going on? Why are you acting so freaked out?" She asked as Clyde glanced out the windows.

"Oh it's nothing a little kiss won't fix. You said Ian's incredibly jealous right?" Emily's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean a kiss? I brought the guns it's supposed to look like a deal." She said

"Except those are the wrong guns. We heard you tell Ian at lunch that it was AK's but what you have there is a bag full of bullshit. Those are nova gas grenades and ONE Spectre. That's it. One of the fucking imbeciles at INTERPOL's armory loaded a bag meant for a different agent. See the problem?"

"Uh, no not exactly…" Emily said still confused.

"You're fiancé is on his way here and I don't have the right guns to give you and you have nothing I want, and when he comes in here looking for you since you never showed up to dinner, we are going to have get caught in the middle of something. Get where I'm going with this?" Clyde said impatiently pantomiming emphatically with his hands.

"Oh Jesus Clyde, this is a bad idea! He might actually kill you! AND ME!" She said starting to panic.

"Bloody Hell, he's here." Clyde said, swearing. "Well here's to plan B!"

"Clyde Nnmm—" Emily protested before his mouth was on hers, his hands planted firmly on her hips, holding her in place.

Not 2 seconds later the hotel room door caved in, wood splintering everywhere from the forceful kick it received.

Emily jumped back right as the butt of Ian's gun came slamming down onto Clyde's skull. She let out an ear shattering scream, as Ian's forearm threw her backwards across the room, as she tried to catch Clyde when he fell.

Ian's eyes were murderous as he put a bullet into Clyde's knee socket.

"Lauren, Love," He said breathing heavily still pointing his gun at an unconscious Clyde. "Are you fucking suicidal?" He said snidely.

Emily stirred trying to remember how to breathe after getting the wind knocked out her. Shakily she stood up, determined to appear strong, defiant. Like Lauren Reynolds would.

"Ian I can—" she started. Suddenly something hard, metal, and still blazing hot flared across her cheek bone.

"YOU WHORE!" Ian screamed. Emily slithered back down the wall that had been her support. She reached for her cheek, sure enough sticky red blood came to her fingers.

She said nothing, deciding to give him a withering glare that would have made lesser men cower and run for their LIVES.

"You think I wouldn't find out, eh?" He bellowed over her.

"IAN! Its not what it looks like!"

"Oh I sure hope it doesn't, Love, for your sake…" Ian said, breathing heavily. His voice was ice and his eyes were blue glacial pools of hate burrowing into her.

"Ian, please, he—he's—my ex. He tricked me into coming here!" She said trying to come up with an explanation for Clyde's appearance in her life. Damn that Brit, he was supposed to come up with the Bullshit stories. That was HIS job!

Ian didn't buy it. He picked her up by her hair and slammed her face first into the dresser mirror. _That is going to leave a fucking mark._ She thought bitterly, closing her eyes against the shattering glass, biting her tongue to repress a scream.

He yanked her back and threw her almost now limp body to the floor, next to Clyde. Instinctively she rolled into the fetal position to protect herself and her baby.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you both right now." He said with a deadly calm.

"Our … baby." She said, panting. She hated using her last bargaining chip. She hadn't told Ian yet, she was going to tonight after telling Clyde, _boy how well that plan worked out_. She thought angrily.

Ian froze.

"Baby? You're fucking pregnant?" He asked, still aiming the gun on her.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you tonight at dinner. But, a client called and he was late, and so I was waiting here and in walked in…Carter? I was as shocked as you, believe me, I tried telling him I was engaged, but he wouldn't listen, kept telling me all this stupid shit and I swear, Ian I SWEAR ON DECLAN'S LIFE, I would never—" Ian's gun twitched at her use of Declan's name. "Never cheat on you. I love you!" She said letting a tear slide down her face. She was a little unnerved at her own acting skills at that moment. Or was she really not acting at all?

Slowly Ian lowered the gun. He leaned over and picked her fragile body off the ground, without a word.

"Ian, look let's get out of here before the cops come. I'm sure somebody heard that gun shot." She said looking around in panic as Ian pulled her close to him and turned her chin to look at him.

"Look at me. I don't care who the fuck he is. All I care about is you. And…" he paused, leaning down to plant a seductive string of kisses on her neck.

"And?" She asked, her heart starting to pound a little harder, a little faster. She could feel her adrenaline start to rush, and she made a quick note to apologize to Clyde for this. She inhaled sharply, as he nipped her neck gently.

"You belong to me," He whispered in her ear.


End file.
